House of Amarok
by jr3carr
Summary: The Wizarding world of Britain made a mistake by covering up their achievements. Voldemort made the mistake of not killing them all. Read as the Heir to a House as old as Merlin himself, fights his way to the top of the food chain while showing everyone why his family was feared by all
1. Chapter 1

**Before you begin please read.**

 **Okay so I started writing this because I don't like the fact that there aren't a lot of male oc stories written. I have written this in a combination of my favourite stories. The time line is pushed forward by 10 years. Nick's appearance is based off of the character Sekizan Takuya and Alexis is based off of Black Widow from the Marvel cinematic universe. More about the story and past events will be explained later on.**

 **Lastly,i do not own anything to do with harry potter.**

* * *

 **House of Amarok**

 **Chapter 1**

13th December 1998

He takes a small step to the left as he tilts his head to the side and watches the gloved fist fly past his face. He quickly steps into his opponent's guard and crouches down before using his right foot to launch himself upwards. His fist slams into his opponent's unprotected chin with deadly accuracy. Everyone around the ring cringes at the sight of the mouthpiece flying through the air, spraying little droplets of blood along the boxing mat.

He rushes forward as his opponent falls backwards and smashes his fist down into the unprotected stomach, smashing said opponent into the ground. The crowed watching the match gasps in fear at the brutality of it all.

"Nicolai!" a voice rings out into the suddenly silent gym. "What have I said about fighting when I am not around to supervise?"

The now identified Nicolai turns around to meet the angry glare of his trainer without a care in the world. He was tall for his age, just a head shorter than the 16-year-old opponent he just did his best to drive through the mat with his fist. He had long blood red hair, which just about touched the top of his shoulders. The tight workout top did very little to hide the impressive amount of muscle he had on him for one so young. The bored and lazy expression on the young boy's face often at first glance led most people to believe that he was a delinquent. It was his golden eyes that allowed people to see the vast amount of intelligence the boy held.

He calmly walks over to the edge of the ring, each step watched closely by those in the gym.

"I seem to recall it was something along the line of not hurting any of your future prospects that are idiotic enough to think that anyone other than myself rules this ring." Nicolai answers back with an extremely bored tone.

Nicolai grabs onto the top rope and uses it to jump out of the ring to land in front of his trainer. He holds out his hand as he allows a small smile to grace his handsome face.

"Thanks for all you have done for me, Mike."

Mike lets out a deep sigh before he grasps the hand held out to him and gives it a firm shake. Nicolai makes his way over to a bench with every single eye in the gym following his every move. He picks up a sports bag and slings it over his shoulder before making his way towards the exit.

"You sure you don't want to reconsider my offer?" Mike calls out to his young charge. "You have the potential to become one of the best fighters out there."

"My mind won't be changed, Mike." Nicolai answers back without slowing down his stride. "I'm aiming for something infinitely bigger than just being considered the best in the world."

Once Nicolai walks out of the gym all eyes turn towards the head trainer.

"Mike, who was that kid? What division is he in?" asked one of Mike's top prospects.

"That was Nicolai Amarok." Mike answers with a sigh. "Honestly speaking, he completely terrifies me when he steps into the ring. He isn't in any division due to the fact that the youngest boxing division in England at the moment is the U15 Amateur division. Today is Nick's 11th birthday." Almost everyone in the gym steps back in shock at what was just said. "If you knew his family the way I do, none of you would be surprised by that fact. They come from a long line of very dangerous and ferocious fighters. Even though he is amazing, he decided he wasn't going to pursue a career in boxing. He said his interests lie elsewhere."

* * *

The stillness surrounding the trees in the forest was suddenly shattered as a young boy in tattered clothing suddenly flew past on a broom, feet almost brushing against the leaves fluttering along the ground. Almost immediately following the boy was a large grey blur which turned out to be a wolf of some kind. Both the boy and the grey blur flew past the large trees surrounding them in an intricate and deadly game of tag. What most people would consider a simple game for kids was currently being turned into a very strenuous form of exercise. Both boy and wolf were moving at their fastest possible speed as the navigated the densely populated and overgrown forest.

It was as the trees started thinning around them that the game came to a halt, neither one slowed down. If anything, they both seemed to have picked up speed as the made a mad dash towards the clearing both knew laid in front of them.

The wolf put its head down as it pumped all four of its legs even harder, slowing inching ahead of his opponent. The boy laid himself flat along the handle of the broom and poured out every ounce of speed he could get out of the broom. Both wolf and boy raced towards the edge of the forest, pushing themselves as hard as possible; their pride allowing neither of them to sow down in the slightest.

They brushed shoulders just as they both burst out into the clearing, sending both of them tumbling to ground in a heap. The both scramble back to their feet before jumping away from each other to gain some space. They stare each other down, the natural sounds of the forest the only thing that can be heard around them. Both crouch down in anticipation of charging the other.

"Ahem."

Both boy and wolf snap their attention to the offending sound with a snarl on their face. They instantly relax when they saw the beautiful figure of a girl who looked to be around 18 years of age standing next to a female wolf. The girl who a professional suit and held herself with a sophisticated grace that many women would kill to have. She had her red/brown hair tied up in a high ponytail. Her green eyed gaze peering through her thin wire framed glasses at the clipboard held gently in her hands. The wolf standing next to her had the same colour fur as her hair did. The wolf was above average in size, standing around the height of the young lady's torso.

"Nick, Nancy has placed the clothes I have chosen for you upon your bed. We are expected at the bank just after lunch so you have 30 minutes to shower and get dressed." She addresses the boy who stands up from his crouched position and gives her a nod of acknowledgement. She the turns towards the black furred wolf, now standing next to the red haired boy. "Duke, Sammy is waiting for you in the shower rooms. I do not care what you have to say on the matter. You _will_ go wash up. You _will_ let him brush down your fur. You _will_ not do anything to ruin your appearance at do. Do you understand me?" she asks with a sickly sweet smile that has Duke whimpering as he bows his head to her.

Nicolai lets out a chuckle at seeing the large wolf bow down to the petite girl before him.

"To think that the alpha of the pack would be scared of a small girl like Alexis. That has to be the funniest thing I have ever seen."

"What was that, dear little cousin?" Alexis turned her sweet smile upon Nick who immediately stiffened in fright.

"Nothing, my gorgeous and merciful cousin!"

Alexis rolls her eyes at the antics of her younger cousin and his familiar. She turns around and makes her way back inside of the family mansion.

"Esme, please ensure that Duke doesn't get lost while he makes his way over to Sammy." Alexis says to her own wolf familiar.

* * *

The crack of portkey was heard as Alexis and Nick landed just before the steps of Gringotts. Both garnered the attention of the general wizarding public shopping and walking around in Diagon Alley due to their choice of clothing. Alexis was wearing a form fitting business suit that showed off her spectacular curves, something that is heavily frowned upon in wizarding Britain. Nick was is a suit that was tailor made to fit his body, allowing those with a keen eye to see the power hiding beneath. The fact that both chose to forgo wearing any type of robe just added to the spectating that they were attracting.

Ignoring all the looks they were receiving, Nick made his way up the steps with Alexis walking slightly behind his right shoulder. Walking into the bank the both made their way towards the nearest teller, paying no attention to the lines of witches and wizards waiting to be seen to.

"Good afternoon, Master Teller." Alexis greets the teller with a professional air about her as she steps in front of a blonde haired family that was about to make their way over to the open position. "Please inform that Director Ivan that we are have arrived for the allotted appointment that he was gracious enough to set for us." Much to the shock of every witch and wizard, along with awe and confusion coming from the children, the goblin behind the teller bows his head before addressing the young lady before him.

"Right away, Lady Alexis. Please have a seat while I bring your visit to the attention of the Director."

Alexis bows her head in acknowledgement as she and Nick make their way over to a lavished sofa that appeared next to the tellers. Without a word being spoken, a unit made up of a dozen goblins dressed in armour and carrying weapons form a protective barrier between the pair and the rest of the general populace.

Alexis flicked her wrist and caught her wand before summoning her note pad that was filled with notes. She flipped through as few pages and used a pen to make adjustments here and there.

"After this we are going down to Knockturn Alley to get your wand. We then need to go to bond street to get ourselves fitted for new clothing due to all the wizarding events we will have to attend."

"I hate shopping but it has to be done I guess." Nick says with a resigned sigh. "Make a note that we need to get new gym equipment for the training room. The room seriously needs an update."

"If that's your line of thinking then we might as well update the whole house. I'm sure we can get Nancy to find Aunt Lily's and your mother's notes on electricity and magic. We can hire the goblins to do that." Alexis says as she starts writing on a new page. "Don't forget that you need to be up two hours earlier due to Mad-eye coming over to start your training."

Nick can only nod his head as he spots a goblin dressed like royalty walking towards them. They both stand up to greet him yet its only Alexis that bows in respect. Nick just stands up straight while looking directly into the eyes of the incoming goblin.

"You must have balls made of brass to stare at me like that, boy." The goblin says with a bloodthirsty grin upon his face. He steps in front of Nick and everyone in the lobby can feel the tension between the two start to rise.

"Its been awhile, Uncle Ivan." Nick states with a respectful tone, not backing down an inch in front of the intimidating Director before him. "What's it been? Three years since we last met?"

"Ay, back then you couldn't hold contact for even a second." Director Ivan says as he continuous his staring match with the boy. "I'm glad to see you finally take your family's heritage seriously."

Nick's eyes glint dangerously. Something that doesn't go unnoticed by the goblins standing around keeping guard as they each tense up, hands gripping weapons in anticipation of drawing them.

"I have taken my heritage seriously ever since I lost my parents, _Director_." Nick spits out. "However, it was only in recent years that I learnt what normally would have been passed down to me."

Director Ivan's eyes widen at the implication of what was just said. He took a closer look at the boy standing before, taking special note of the way in which he held himself. It wasn't obvious and normally he would have completely overlooked it if he wasn't sure on what specifically to look for, but Ivan saw it clear as day.

"I see you have finally gained access to your Grandfather's office." Ivan states in a serious tone before turning his attention to the young lady standing next to Nick. "Lady Alexis, always a pleasure of mine to gaze upon your beauty." He states as he gently takes her hand and places a kiss upon it

"Hello to you as well, Uncle Ivan." Alexis responds with a curtsy and a small smile.

"Lets take this to my office. Its time we discussed business."

The trio, surrounded by their goblin guards, make their way down the corridor Ivan came out of, easily ignoring all the strange looks they receive from those standing in the lobby.

* * *

"You took the ritual." Director Ivan says with complete certainty as he looks at the two young humans sitting in front of his desk.

"We both did." Alexis responds without a hint of regret in her voice. "It was the only option left to us when we thought about what we wanted to accomplish in our life time."

"I thought as much." Ivan states with a resigned sigh.

"You fought alongside Grandfather, Uncle Ivan. You were there to witness and participate in what my family had to go through during the war with Grindelwald. You know the measure he put in place if there were to ever come a time my family needed to do something drastic. That time is here, Uncle. We are the only two left, as you well know."

The Director remains silent as he contemplates what was just said. As much as he wanted to contradict what Alexis told him, he knew in his heart that she was right. He once again turns his gaze towards Nick. His decision made as soon as he saw the untapped potential laying dormant just below the surface, waiting to be released.

"You spent time in the Pensieve?"

"Spent time?" Nick repeats with a snort. "I practically lived in it. I spent weeks living in there; listening to every single word; studying every single script. The same for Alexis and the Pensieve left by Grandmother. We have learnt all we can, Uncle."

"For curiosity's sake, what exactly change after the ritual?" the Director asks as he staples his fingers together in front of his face.

"We don't have total recall but our minds are now able to process information at the level of someone with a genius intellect. It helps with learning and finding solutions to problems. We also mature faster than the average witch and wizard. The drawback, if you can even call it that, is that our personalities have now taken on more characteristics of our familiars." Alexis answers. "For me personally, it drastically eases the handling of all the different appointments, contracts, and such things that I have had to keep track of till now."

"For me its slightly different." Nick takes over. "While Alexis acts as the brain of our family, I take on the role of the muscle. That's not to say that we can not reverse roles. She just prefers to do the _thinking_ while I much rather prefer to do the _doing_."

The Director gazes at the cousins before him before leaning down and opening a draw in his desk. With great care he took out a decorated box and placed it in front of Nick.

"That has ring the your Head of House wears. Now that you are 11, it is rightfully yours. However, know that if you choose to put that ring on you will have to take on all responsibilities that come along with being Head of House."

"I already know what I need to do, Uncle." Nick says he opens the box before him. "The wizarding world of Britain made their biggest mistake when they decided to cover up the role my family played in the war. Voldemort made his biggest mistake when he attacked and murdered my family. I'm tired of my family living in the shadows!" Nick takes out a ring from the box. On top of the ring was an image of a snarling engraved into the metal. He places it on his left index finger as he speaks. "I, Nicolai Deucalion Amarok, swear upon my life and magic to protect and ensure the survival of the House of Amarok. To provide for and protect its members. To strike down any foolish enough to dare attack my family and allies. So I swear, so mote it be."

A flow of magic swirls around Nick as he finishes speaking. Duke suddenly jumps out of his chest and crouches down in a preparation for attack. Both Nick and Duke bend their heads before throwing them backwards and howling with all their might. White magical markings started appearing all over their bodies. As they continued howling Nicks clothes covering his upper body began to burn away as the markings continued travelling across their bodies. When the procedure was finally over both Nick and Duke had the appearances drastically changed.

Duke now towered over everyone else in the office. Standing close to 10ft tall and packed with muscle, he cut a very fearsome figure to even Director Ivan. Ivan, who was praised in the Goblin Nation for being one of their finest fighters, was having trouble recalling another instance in his life when he felt quite as intimidated as he was currently feeling. Duke's black fur was moving as if he were started in a gentle breeze. Streaks of white fur could be seen here and there on his coat. All four paws were pure white up until halfway on each leg. His canines were all sharpened and elongated with the top two so long that they covered his bottom lip. Nick stood bare-chested right next to Duke, standing at an impressive 7ft; white markings also streaked in his hair and covering his body, which was packed with muscle.

What stood out the most about each of them was the magic flowing from their eyes. The magical power was rolling off of them in waves, blowing around papers and curtains in the office. Before long the power receded back into their bodies, causing them to revert back into their original appearances.

"Well then…" Nick starts as he looks at his torn clothing, "… that was fascinating."

* * *

 **So let me know what you think. no, this will not be a harem fanfic as i don't like them. i feel like they take away from the story. i won't actively try to bash any characters but it will happen here and there. also, the big players like voldemort, dumbledore, grindlewald, will be much more powerful than in canon. harry will obviously be making an appearance but he won't be weak and depend on luck**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ivan sat back in shock at the sight before him. Thanks to the potent magic burning away the clothes covering Nick's torso, Ivan had a clear view to gaze upon what was once hidden. Besides the amount of muscle Nick had for a boy of just 11 years of age, it was the amount of thin strips of scar tissue that littered his body that brought out the parental rage in Ivan's chest.

"Nicolai," the anger in his voice was enough to immediately capture the attention of both Alexis and Nick, "who did this to you?"

Nick looks at himself in confusion before understanding what exactly it was that captured his uncle's ire.

"Voldemort." Nick answers simply. "When Grandmother shielded us from his _bombarda_ spell, she was holding me against her chest. The force of the spell sent Alexis and I into a bookcase. It was all I could do to make sure I hit the hard wood first so that Alexis wouldn't have to feel the brunt of things. Having thought that he accomplished in killing all three of us, I assume he simply left to finish off the rest of our family."

"But I uncovered you two. I had my best healers take care of you. Surely, they must have cast spells or given you potions to ensure that none of your wounds scarred over!"

"The stubborn fool refused to have any treatment done to him that would get rid of them." Alexis says with a role of her eyes. She conjured a top for Nick to put on, which held their family crest on the back of it. He catches the top and casually places it over his shoulder.

"It is a reminder, dear Uncle, of what was taken away from us on that fateful day. It is a reminder of all we have lost. A reminder of who did this. A reminder of what Wizarding Britain took away from us." Nick turns around and makes his way towards the door. "As Head of House, I appoint Alexis Victoria Amarok to handle the finances on my behalf. She has access to all vaults, such things, blah blah blah… you know the rest. Uncle, always a pleasure. Do send love to the family, especially Ragnar. You are all welcome to stay at the mansion once the upgrades are done. Alexis, I will see you at Mr Quintana's shop."

Ivan moves to say something but the rise of Alexis' hand stops him. He can only sit and watch as Nick leaves the office. Right before the door closes Ivan catches a glimpse of Duke jumping onto Nick's back and becoming a fearsome tattoo of a snarling wolf, right between the shoulder blades. As soon as the door closes, he immediately looks to Alexis for an explanation.

"We are extremely grateful for what you have done for us, Uncle. Keeping us hidden was not easy and was no doubt quite costly. However, while I was able to go to school under a different name and have something to distract myself with, once Nick stumbled upon the Pensieve and the ritual he had nothing but time and a vast library to keep him occupied. Eventually it wasn't enough." Alexis looks out of the magical window to the clear sky. "He learnt as much as he could about our family. He takes our traditions and things like that more serious than I ever could. The hate and rage he holds inside never had an outlet; its still there, waiting to be unleashed. I have seen it in both nick and Duke when they have pushed themselves particulary hard during one of their training sessions. It has become a part of them. The need not to beat, but utterly obliterate all opponents before them. The want to prove to the world whom the true Alpha is."

"Then it is as I hoped it would be." Ivan says with a sad nod of his head, surprising and angering Alexis. "Be mad at me all you want child but it had to be done. Your Grandfather and I have been friends since before the rise of Grindelwald. The war we fought together just solidified our bond. So much blood, sweat, and tears were spilt between us that we eventually came to see each other as brothers. I adopted him into my family just as he adopted me into his. We both saw the direction in which Magical Britain was heading. We made sure to put procedures in place if there was ever a time where our families would be close to extinction. It was no mistake that I placed you two where I did. Even I do not know what all Nick might have seen and learnt in that library due to the fact it was your Grandfather, Deucalion, who ensured which books would be placed there."

" _But why_?" exclaims Alexis. "He's just a child! He shouldn't have to go through all of this yet!"

"And yet… he has." Ivan says with a shrug of his shoulders. "Deucalion set up Nick's particular ritual in such a way that it will only work if it was what Nick really wanted to do with his life. Whether you like it or not, it was Nick's choice. We can only accept it and help him do what he has set out to do."

Alexis looks away as tears flow freely down her face. Ivan steps around his desk and made his way over to the crying young woman he saw as his own daughter. He gently wrapped his arms around her in comfort.

"Its not fair, Uncle Ivan. He doesn't deserve any of this. He's been through too much as it is." Alexis says as sobs rack her body.

"I know, Alexis. I know. The only thing we can do now is to help him to the best of our abilities."

Alexis releases herself from her uncle's grasp and wipes away the tears from her cheeks. She squares her shoulders and looks towards her uncle. Ivan steps back at the glint that reflects in her eyes. He is quickly reminded of the fact that it's not just Nick who inherited the Amarok trait of 'pack above all else'.

"Then that's what I'll do!" Alexis states with clear determination. She reaches into her bag and brings out her note pad. "I want half of the gold in the family vault to be invested into companies that are developing cellphones. I will hand over Aunt Lily and Aunt Mia's notes on mixing magic with technology. Then I want to enlist the goblins to completely overhaul the family mansion. I want all rooms to be outfitted with the latest technology. Also, the runes and wards surrounding the mansion should also be torn down and reinstated. The fidelius charm is to be put up with Nicolai as the secret keeper. A back section built on the family grounds for the wolf pack living in the forest."

"That will cost quite a lot of money, Alexis." Ivan says as he scribbles everything down. "Even though your family might be one of the richest in the world, that will still put a very sizable dent into your vaults."

"I know. That's why I want you to sell all property owned by the family." Alexis says, shocking Ivan. "Nicolai wants to start over completely and he brought up the point that there maybe be enemies of the family out in the world that still have old information on us. This way we will ensure that the information they have is useless."

Ivan nods his head, seeing the logic in such a move.

"Nicolai also wants to use the money in his personal vault to invest in the Nimbus Company." Alexis says with a roll of her eyes. "Lastly, and we have spoken to him about this, we want Ragnar to use the money in the main vault to fund his search for any and all information there might be on Voldemort. We need to learn all we can about him."

"You believe him to still be alive?" Ivan asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course." Alexis responds with a nod. "No one was there to give an accurate account of what actually happened. Plus, no matter how much I love Harry, I don't believe a baby could ever have the power to beat, let alone _kill_ , someone as powerful as Voldemort."

"And what are your plans for Harry?" Ivan questions as he leans back in his seat. "Surely you know that Dumbledore has kept him hidden away somewhere. What are your plans in finding and getting him under the custody of the House Amarok? Since I assume that's what you plan on doing."

"Oh don't you worry about that, dear Uncle." A vicious grin appears on Alexis' face. "Nicolai has all of that sorted. Dumbledore made a big mistake when he took away a family member."

* * *

Alexis made her way down Knockturn Alley, walking without a hint of fear as she ignored all the catcalls she was receiving. She turns down an alley and finds herself at a dead end. Taking out her wand, she gently taps it against the brick wall in a specific pattern known only to a select few. The bricks suddenly come to life as they start moving and rearranging themselves until they reveal a secret archway hidden behind the wall.

Alexis walks under the archway and finds herself in a surprisingly clean and welcoming shop considering its location. She catches sight of Nick sitting in the corner, flicking both wrists as a pair of wands jump in and out of his hands.

"Ah, the lovely Miss Alexis. Always a pleasure." Says an elderly man leaning on the counter of the shop. "How are you this fine afternoon?"

"Mr Quintana." Alexis greets with a curtsy. "I am doing well and yourself?"

"I always feel rejuvenated after crafting amazing wands. However, I have to admit that the pair that has just come to be your cousin's might be some of the finest I have ever made." Thiago Quintana says with a chuckle as a proud look rests upon his face. "I used the forelegs of his parents' familiars as the casings and the heartstrings of your Grandfather's familiar as the focusing agent. However, due to never using such a combination before, I infused his blood into the crafting procedure in order to ensure that the whole process worked as well as sealing their allegiance to him and him alone. 11 inches; hard but flexible; made from the bone of a pure Amarok wolf; using the heartstring of an Alpha Amarok as its core. As far as I know, those might be some of the most rare wands in the world right now. Due to it being only the first time a pair like them have been made, I have no idea where their strength in magic may lay but you can be sure that whoever faces your cousin in battle will be in for a most difficult encounter."

Alexis turns her head to take a closer look at the wands her cousin is toying with. Even from a distance she can see their unique appearance. Both wands were ash white in colour with a metallic sliver flame decorating from the base to about half-way.

"What about the wand holsters he is using?" she turns a curious gaze towards Thiago. "They certainly do not look like a pair of your best work."

"That's because they are not." Thiago answers with a shrug of a shoulder. "That's the standard pair that one can find almost anywhere. For some reason, he refused to get a pair of custom made wand holsters."

"That's basically because I won't be using them for long." Both Alexis and Thiago turn their heads as the subject of their discussion makes his way over to them. "There was something in one of Grandfather's memories that I saw. If I can find a way to recreate and then improve on what I saw, there is a high chance that I will make it part of our family magic."

Alexis gasps in shock.

"You can't be serious!" she says in complete disbelief. "In order to claim something as family magic, you would have to ensure that _only_ our family has access to learning how to accomplish it."

"You mean like our grandfather creating a new way of casting that only our family could use effectively in a combat situation?" Nick fires back with a raised eyebrow.

"So you actually found it." Nick and Alexis turn back towards Thiago who simply leans in his counter. "I was wondering if someone would ever find the notes on his little side project."

"What is he talking about, Nick?"

"Grandfather started working on a new way of cast during a fight. If done correctly, it would radically reduce the time it took to cast multiple spells as well as take away the need for chain-casting. Mr Quintana over here helped Grandfather with the beginning processes and theory needed." Nick turns his full attention to Thiago. "Something that the two of you never thought of was what to do with your none casting hand. With me it wouldn't be a problem once I learn how to duel-cast. Someone with just one wand could carry a shield or a bag of potions or something like that."

"We actually took that into account. The problem with this technique is that you can't just point and fire off a spell. For example," Thiago steps around the counter and takes out his wand, "if I were to just stand here and point my wand at something, nothing would. The spell and magic would build up in the wand but have no momentum to carry it towards the intended target. That's one of the main reasons why wand movements are so important during casting. Even skilled wizards and witches who can cast silent still flick their wands. However, if I were to give it a slight nudge, like bringing my arm back and the pushing forward, the momentum would push the spell out of the wand. The only problem now would be accurately hitting your target." Nick walks over to Alexis and takes her notebook from her before writing down all that Thiago said. "It would take years for you to effectively use this technique though."

"Not necessarily." Nick states as he continues writing down in the notebook. "You are thinking too broadly. If you were to just focus on mastering one spell at a time then it shouldn't take you _that_ long… I think." Nick closes the notebook and hands it back to Alexis. He then turns and bows his head at Thiago. "Thank you again for your services, Mr Quintana. I'll be sure to inform you about our future plans once they have been implemented."

With that, Nick and Alexis make their way out of the store and back into Knockturn Alley. Nick gently takes a hold of Alexis' arm before bring up the Head of House ring close to his mouth.

"Amarok's Den."

With a crack both of them vanish from the abandoned alleyway as the bricks behind them rearrange themselves to hide the entrance to the shop again.

* * *

"All those against?"

An entire section of the Wizengamot light of their wands in answers. With a sigh, Albus Dumbledore bangs the gavel in his hands.

"Motion to increase funds for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement is hereby denied."

Amelia Bones, current acting Regent of House Bones, sighs in defeat at losing yet another political battle. She knew that the funds she needed where being placed else where illegally, almost everyone knew that fact, but she couldn't public blame anyone without any evidence. Even if she were to gain evidence, the predominantly Dark side of the Wizengamot had a firm hold of the Minister. This meant that any attempts to make arrests would be swiftly dealt with and leaving her humiliated and possibly without a job.

Before another topic could be brought up the giant doors of the Wizengamot Chambers open with such velocity that the leave cracks on the magically reinforced walls they are connected to. To the surprise of many, in walks a young man dressed in a tailor made muggle suit, talking away on a device held to his ear.

"Yes, I understand that Alexis but the fact still remains that it is the only piece of land that suits our needs." Nick says as he makes his way into the Chamber without a care in the world, ignoring all the looks he is receiving from the body before him. "Just tell Uncle that I'll have Duke get the pack to keep guard."

To the shock and disbelief of all sitting in the Chamber, Nick makes his way up a spiralling flight of stairs that hold five of the highest seats in the Chamber.

"Okay I need to go. Yes, I will pick that up. Yes, I got here safely. I wasn't _that_ late! Its still going on as we speak!" he rolls his eyes in exasperation. " _Goodbye_ , Alexis." He presses a button on his new phone before murmuring something that has the members of the Wizengamot straining to hear. "You would think that she was the Head with all the commanding she does."

Nick turns his attention to the Chamber at large and finally takes notice of everyone looking upon him with varying emotions on their faces.

"I didn't interrupt anything did?" he asks in a bored tone as his face takes on a look of boredom. "As I understand, these get togethers normally did not accomplish much but allowing the Death Eaters sitting in their section an opportunity to continue ruining the lives of those they consider to be beneath them."

There is a moment of shocked silence before the Wizengamot erupts in a canopy of noise, bringing a small smirk to Nick's face. While everyone is busy having a shouting match, Nick quickly turns around and murmurs in a low tone.

"I, Nicolai Deucalion Amarok, do hereby claim the seat of the Head of House Amarok." There is a moment of brief pain on his finger as the Head of House ring checks the validity of his claim. Once it dies down he sits and makes himself comfortable. He takes out his mp3 player and one of the course books required for his first year and begins to make his way through it while listening to some music.

It is only when he feels Duke jump out of his tattoo form the he finally glances up. The sight that graces him almost forces him to break out in laughter. Duke is currently on top of a small pudgy witch who is wearing the most amount of pink he has ever seen. The witch is screaming her head off while Duke snarls in her face.

"That'll be enough, Duke." Nick says as he pulls the earphones out from his ears and puts the mp3 player and book away. "And to the members of the Wizengamot, please, I implore you, continue to act like a bunch of immature children who have had their chocolate frogs taken away from them. I have no appointments for later today and I could use the time you have been wasting to continue reading my book." Duke picks up the witch by the front of her pink cardigan and throws her over the banister into the middle of the chamber. "I would also like to take this moment to remind you all that if any of you were to climb the steps leading to these five seats again, I cannot be held responsible for your stupidity."

Albus Dumbledore finally breaks out of his shock to address the young boy before him.

"Excuse me, my boy, but who exactly are you and why are you sitting in that seat?" he asks in a curious tone, eyes twinkling behind his spectacles.

"Firstly, I am not you boy, you Santa Clause looking idiot." Nick responds as he makes eye contact with Dumbledore. "Do not make the mistake acting so familiar with me again. I do not like you Albus Dumbledore. In fact, you could go as far as to say that the amount of negative feelings a hold towards is close to me declaring an actual blood feud upon your family." Dumbledore sits in complete shock at was just said. In fact, the entire Chamber is once again rendered speechless, only this time the silence is filled with tension. "The only reason I have not done so already is due to the fact that your sister was best friends with my Grandmother before your foolish ideas of grandeur got her killed."

Dumbledore jumps to his feet at the realisation of who is sitting before him while everyone else in the Chamber murmurs about what was just said.

"I see you know what I am talking about." Nick says with a nod. "I also see that you finally recognise my family." Nick stands up and uses the banister before him to leap into the center of the chamber, right next to the witch on the floor still whimpering pathetically. "There, there little one." He says as he helps her up. "Duke is only ever mean to those I see as obstacles standing in my way and those who annoy me. _You_ , I would just like to say, have every reason to cower in fear before him." He finishes with a vicious grin upon his face.

Nick leaves her standing in the middle of the chamber as he slowly makes his way over to Dumbledore.

"That feeling, that tingle going up and down your spine… that is called fear, my boy." Nick says in the some bored tone as before. "No, we are not extinct. No, we have not forgotten your transgressions against us and those we view as pack. Yes, you have every single reason to be feeling fear." Nick leans his right elbow onto the railing in front of Dumbledore as he sweeps his left arm in the direction of the rest of the Chamber. "This world you have built for yourself, these people who view you as some kind of omnipotent individual… what do you think will happen _when_ they find out the truth about their mighty Albus Dumbldore?"

Nick places his hands behind his back and casually walks around the spacing in the middle of the chamber. His movements filled with such confidence and grace that everyone's' attention is captured by him, no one making a sound in fear of breaking the spectacle before them.

"That will have to wait though." He says with a sad sigh that fools no one. "You see, you took something away from me, Albus; something that my family, as you well know, holds above all else. You have one chance to answer me correctly or I will humiliate you here and now by playing the game of politics you pride yourself upon." The atmosphere in the Chamber suddenly changes as raw magical energy begins to swirl around the young boy standing in the middle. "I, Nicolai Deucalion Amarok, ask this of you, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore: Where the _fuck_ have you placed my Godbrother?"

* * *

 **right, there's the next chapter. review and let me know what you think. for those of you who are confused by some of what's going on, all the history and other such things will be explained in later chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"I'm afraid I cannot answer that. The safety of Harry Potter is my responsibility and I have put many precautions in place to ensure said safety." Dumbledore's voices rings out into the silent chamber.

Nick gives Dumbledore a resigned nod of the head before slowly walking back over to stand under the banister in front of his seat. He turns around to face Dumbledore while he leans his back against the railing, hands casually tucked into the pockets of his tailor made trousers.

"Do you know your history, Headmaster Dumbledore?" Silence is all he receives from the now stoic Dumbledore. "I don't mean your family history or your many achievements over the course of your life. The history I am asking about is the history of the school in which you overlook." When he receives nothing but silence again, Nick allows his gaze to roam over the Chamber, noticing that he once again has captured everyone's attention. "Members of the Wizengamot, allow me to educate you about the founding of Hogwarts. Something, as it seems, that our esteemed Headmaster does not know the history of."

"You see there were four mighty individuals: Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slyhterin. Now, this is where idiots like the Death Eaters sitting in the dark corner over there," Nick flicks his head in the direction of the once again enraged Dark faction, "would have you believe that the Castle was built to defend the children from muggles. It shows just how truly fucking stupid they were that they couldn't be any further from the truth. You see, during the time of the Founders, the muggle part of the Human Race was so pathetically weak that small every day acts by a average witch or wizard would have been seen as the act of a God to them. Sad really, that most of their religions were founded on the actions of an idiotic witch or wizard. But I digress… ask yourselves this: if not the need to protect themselves from the muggles, then why did the children of Magical Britain need to learn to protect themselves?"

As if they were all back at school being asked a difficult question by a Professor, the members of the Wizengamot looked around for anyone brave enough to answer the question. The fact that it was an 11 year old boy controlling the situation was completely forgotten. Nick, using this all to his adnvatage, decided to humiliated Dumbledore further.

"Albus," his voice easily heard through the silent chamber, "its said that you were one of the best students Hogwarts has ever had the pleasure of educating. Do you perhaps have a guess?"

"I'm afraid I do not." Dumbledore answers through gritted teeth, bringing a light smirk to Nick's face.

"The answer is quite simple really… War." Nick says with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders. "To be more specific, wars between different wizarding groups and nations. During this particular time period, war was a common occurrence in the world. More often than not, there were no given reasons for the conflicts that occurred. This was also a time before Great Britain was established. Due to the wars decimating our wizarding population, a plan was put into place that would give us a fighting chance. We would train our kids from the age of 11; train them to fight, to be soldiers, and to bolster our diminishing numbers once they came of age. It was Godric who designed and built the actual Hogwarts Castle. Helga decorated it for the children who would one day inhabit it. Rowena, probably the smartest witch to have ever lived, designed the basis of a schooling curriculum that is used all across the world in varying degrees of modifications. Lastly, Salazar was in charge of laying down the defensive spells, wards, and other such methods needed to protect the children. These four went on to become the founding members of Hogwarts. In most cases, you cannot mention one without mention the other three. However, there is one fact that I hope some of you have noticed by now." Nick brings a hand out from his pocket and casually uses his index finger to point to the seats above him. "Four founders, five seats."

Murmurs erupt all across the chamber. Almost every members trying to make their opinion about the matter known. Nick doesn't make a move to stop them. He instead focuses his attention upon Dumbledore. He can almost see the wheels turn the cogs inside of the old wizard's mind. It is when Nick sees the widening of Dumbledore's eyes that he finally makes his next move.

"It seems that our esteemed Headmaster is the first to correctly arrive at the answer to such a mystery." He says in an amused tone, a lazy smile resting comfortably upon his face. "For as long as wizard's have recorded history, it has been the House of Amarok that has _owned_ what you all know as the Forbidden Forest. For those of you to slow to understand why that fact is so important, I will dumb it down for you. The Forbidden Forest and the surrounding lands within 10km of it, is _owned_ by the House of Amarok. The House of which I am the _Head_!"

The air around Nick changes once again as all those watching him clearly see the change that overcomes his demeanour. Gone is the boy who gave off the impression of a delinquent. In his place is a Head of House going after an injustice done to his family. Nick's eyes gain a dangerous glint as he makes his way over towards Dumbledore, who is paling at what he believes will happen next.

"So you see Albus, I currently _own_ Hogwarts. Even now as we speak, I have people waiting just outside the wards to tear that castle you love so much down to the ground… brick by blood-stained brick."

The witches and wizards jump to their feet in protest of such an action yet it does nothing to phase Nick. In fact, his magic wraps itself around him in challenge of what might occur.

"That was me playing the game of politics you think you have mastered during your lifetime, _Headmaster_." The distain heard clear as day in his voice. "Now let me show you how my family has played the game over the years. Either give me the location of my Godbrother, or become known for the rest of history as sole reason for Hogwarts no longer existing."

The shock on Dumbledore's face would have brought a smile to the faces of his enemies in the Wizengamot. On any other day they would have relished in what was happening before their eyes. Today was no ordinay day though. No matter their standings and beliefs, all the members sitting in the Chamber believed Hogwarts to be an integral of Wizarding Britain's history. To witness the prospect of its destruction was not something any of them were happy about.

The shock Dumbledore was feeling quickly turned to anger. To think that this little child backed him into such a corner was almost unfathomable. Dumbledore's own magic roared to life around him, easily silencing the room and completely enveloping Nick's. The witches and wizards sit back in their seats in fear. Before them is not the grandfatherly Headmaster they are all accustomed to. Before them is the living legend who fought through two world wars, as well as defeat Grindelwald, who many believed to be one of the most powerful Dark Wizards to ever walk the earth.

Nick stumbles back in fear at the raging storm before him. He always considered himself to be a powerful wizard, well above those his own age. But to see the and feel the huge distance in power between himself and Dumbledore was simply frightening.

"You dare think you can black mail me into giving you what you want?!" Dumbledore snarls in fury, causing the Chamber at large to quake in fear.

"I'm… I'm so sorry Mr Dumbledore." Nick stutters out in fear, looking every bit like a child who bit off more than he could chew. "I didn't mean any harm! I swear!"

"You think I believe your lies?!" Dumbledore shouts as he stands up, the banister in front of him splintering for the raw magical power swirling around him.

The members of the Chamber a frozen in fear. No one able to help the boy in the wrath of what they believe to be the most powerful wizard alive.

The atmosphere once again changes thanks to the actions of Nick.

Laughter.

Laughter in the face of such a raging storm.

Laughter coming from the child who moments before was stumbling backwards in fright.

Confusion is the most powerful feeling that comes over the Chamber at large. Even Dumbledore stops at the sight of the laughing child before him. Nick, meanwhile, cannot control himself. He loses himself in to hysterics every time he looks up and Dumbledore.

When he is finally able to control himself, he wipes away a stray tear that rests upon his cheek as he holds onto his stomach.

"You must excuse me for my outburst everyone." He says with a small chuckle. "I really did try not to laugh."

"What is so funny, you foolish child?" Dumbledore snaps at Nick.

"You are, you stupidly tall, ugly robe wearing, idiot and disappointment of a wizard!" Nick snaps right back in anger. "What was that display supposed to accomplish, huh? Was I supposed to bow before your superior might? Stop my quest for my family member?" Nick stands up straight and looks Dumbledore right in the eye.

"I was there in 1914 during the battle that started of Grindelwald's first campaign. I was there in 1918 during the battle that killed my Grandmother's best friend. There to watch the breaking of my Grandmother's, Victoria Amarok nee Potter, heart as she buried her best friend, Ariana Dumbledore." Nick slowly walks towards a now pale Dumbledore, voice rising in anger with every word. "I was there in 1939 when Grindelwald began his second campaign for world supremacy. In 1945 I was in Hiroshima to bear witness to seven members of the House of Amarok, lead by my Grandfather Deucalion, battle against Grindelwald and his inner circle while you Albus Dumbledore, sat in your comfy transfiguration classroom too cowardly to put a stop to your best friend. I watched literal titans lay waste to a vast city the likes of which wizarding kind has never created. I was there in Nagasaki to bear witness to the last three members of the House of Amarok battle it out against Grindelwald, once again destroying a city! I bore witness to my Grandfather fatally injuring Gellert Grindelwald before he managed to escape! I had to stand there and watch another member of my family break down in anguish because of your actions and _lack there of_!"

Duke appears once more and let's loose a terrifying roar. All the members of the Chamber sit in shocked silence due to what is being said, history literally being rewritten right before their very eyes.

"I stood next to my Grandfather as he recovered from his injuries as you were named the Saviour of the World. I watched you take credit for the accomplishments of great witches and wizards you will never be able to come close to matching. You think your little temper tantrum scares me?" Nick questions in complete astonishment. "I have witnessed, and lived through, battles of _titans_ more times than you have names! I have looked in the face of death and took its mask off." Nick now stands in front of Dumbledore and says in a low tone, carried to everyone in the Chamber by sheer anger and power laced in each word. "You think you scare me? You disgust me. I will never hold an ounce of respect for someone as cowardly as you. Your current power level is way past its prime and even then, you were eclipsed by your bestfriend."

Nick slowly turns around and walks back to the middle of the chamber. He turns to face Dumbledore again as he stares him down.

"That was not a threat earlier. You either give me what I want or I make the Wizarding _World_ watch as I tear down the castle you hold so dear."

Silence greets his demand as everyone turns with baited breath to stare at the defeated form of the great Albus Dumbledore.

(Line break)

A young by dashes out of the library of his primary school, quickly making his way to the exit of the school building. As he turns the corner he hears a shout that sends dread through his body.

"Oi, Freak!"

The young boy pumps his arms and legs faster in an attempt to out run. He barely makes it out of the entrance before he collides with a body heading inside. Strong arms encircle him in order to keep him from family.

The young boy looks around himself to see the parents of kids standing around watching the spectacle unfold, each with a glee expression upon their face. The boy looks up to see that it was an older boy whom he had just ran into. He starts stuttering out apologies just as the boys chasing him burst out of the doors.

He tries to get away but is held fast by the boy before him. He looks back up to meet a pair of golden brown eyes that seem to be combing over his every feature before coming to rest upon his eyes.

"Huh, same as your mother's." The boy says to the shock of everyone listening. "Although I'm guessing the need for glasses come from your father."

"Excuse me, but who are you?" the young boy asks in fear, bringing a frown to the face of the boy standing before him.

"Someone who is currently very pissed off." Is the answer that is given.

The older boy takes a cellphone out of his pocket and presses a button before bringing it up to his ear.

"I just found him. Bring the car around so we can get out of here. The stench of idiocy is starting to give me a headache."

Nick puts the phone back in his pockets and places a hand on Harry's shoulder and directs him towards the street.

"Oi, who are you?" a whale of a boy steps forward.

Harry steps back in fear causing Nick to step forward in front of him.

"I am Lord Nicolai Amarok. Head of the House of Amarok." Nick listens to the phone by his ear for a second. "And as of right now," he addresses the parents standing around him, "Harry Potter is under my protection. My solicitors will be in contact with this school as well as all of the parents of the children who have cause harm to my brother. I will ensure that you all pay for what you have allowed to happen. Good luck finding a good school that will accept your child when they have a criminal record." He finishes in a bored tone just as a black limousine pulls up.

The back door opens and out jumps a wolf who races towards the little boy before pouncing upon him. Everyone screams in terror at what they perceive to be a wolf eating a little boy. Much to the shock of them all, laughter is heard coming from beneath the massive ball of fur. The wolf steps back with its tail wagging as the little boy scrambles to his feat, glasses skew on his face from the tongue bath he just received.

Out from the limo appears a gorgeous pair of legs. The body that follows it is enough to have every man in the vicinity, and even some women, drop their jaws in awe at the beauty walking past them.

"Esme has really missed you Harry." The beauty says as she bends down to wrap her arms around the young boy. If she noticed the stiffening of his body upon contact she doesn't bring any attention to it. "She would always used to curl around you whenever you had to take a nap when your parents brought you over to the mansion.

Nick turns his attention to all the adults standing by and watching the interaction.

"In case you didn't know, the child you were about to let your children bully is Heir Hadrian Potter. Future Head of House to one of the wealthiest families in Great Britain." He says to the shock and fear of them all. "He is also my Godbrother and now under my protection. Be thankful that I do not wish to overwhelm him with violence."

The beauty picks Harry up and carries him towards the limo, the older boy follows behind them at an easy pace before coming to a stop. He turns around and quickly steps towards the whale of a boy. Before anyone can do anything, he pivots on his left foot while swinging his hips, bringing his right fist into the liver of the obese boy. The blow so strong that it lifts the boy up into the air before he crashes back down to the ground.

"Someone inform Vernon Dursley that my lawyers will be seeing him in court." Nick says with a casual wave as he walks towards the limo.


	4. Chapter 4

**I just want to address something that was pointed out to me about Nick's appearance. No, he is not a 7ft tall 11 year old. if you re-read that part again you will see that he 'reverts back into' the way he looked before. he is still the same size as he was BEFORTE he put on the Head of House ring. Now that that's out ion the way, please enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

 **Amarok 4**

" _Victoria!" Dorea Potter exclaims with glee at the sight of her best friend since childhood, Victoria Amarok. Both women rush towards each other as their husbands look on in amusement. "It has been ages since we have last spoken."_

" _Dear, you two lovely ladies saw each other just yesterday to sort out the final arrangements for this ball." Charlus Potter gently reminds his wife as he makes his way over to Deucalion Amarok. "Lord Amarok, always a pleasure to visit your humble abode." Charlus greets with his hand held out._

" _Lord Potter, always a pleasure to host such fine company." Deucalion shakes the offered hand before pulling his friend into a friendly hug._

 _The men follow their wives as they lead the way into the grand ballroom filled with some of the most prominent members of their society. Both couples separate and make their rounds around the room, greeting everyone and making pleasant conversation that one would expect from a host._

 _In a quiet corner of the ballroom a young boy of three years sits down with a book open upon his lap. The boy has wild hair sitting on top of his head, a shade lighter than that of blood. His cold golden eyes are half hidden from his half-closed eyes. His face emotionless as the adults go about the business a short distance in front of him._

 _Flanking him are his grandparents' familiar wolves, both magical creatures easily towering over even the biggest of their mundane counterparts. Their tails wags in a lazy fashion as they lay down next to the young boy, alert eyes constantly roaming the room for any sign of danger, canines flashing every now and then to discourage anyone coming to close to their young charge. The small child pays no mind to the events happening around him as he instead focuses intensely on the book before him, lips quietly speaking the words out loud as he struggles to read and comprehend the text._

 _He suddenly looks up with alert eyes, body tensing as it readies to move as quickly as possible as his senses work overtime due to the sudden presence in front of him. A young girl who appears a few years older than him gives him a gentle smile as she holds her hand out to him. A slightly pale complexion with a tinge of red upon her cheeks greets him. Warm ocean green eyes look gaze into his as she waits patiently for him to take a hold of the offered hand._

" _Come on, Nicki. Grandmother says you should come say hello to the Potters." The gentle voice of Alexis Amarok washes over him. He gently closes his book and grabs a hold of her hand. He stands up and looks around at the adults sending him curious glances._

 _He straightens his back and pushes his shoulders back the way his grandmother taught him. Placing the book under his left arm he gently holds onto Alexis' hand and follows her lead. Even though he is still considered as toddler, he carries himself the way all pureblood children are taught to when in front of other members of upper society. The adults watching him all take note of the way he carries himself and silently give him a nod of approval._

 _Nick keeps the annoyance off of his face as he greets everyone he passes by. He breathes a sigh of relief as he catches a glimpse of his grandparents. He calmly walks towards the Potters and gently takes a hold of Dorea's hand places a gentleman's kiss upon the back of it._

" _Lady Potter," he greets in a soft tone of voice, surprising those listening in with the lack of childish mispronunciation, "it is a pleasure to meet you at last. The descriptions of your beauty do not do you justice at all."_

 _Dorea Potter allows a gentle smile to fall on her face as she gazes at her best friend's grandson. Having heard the story of how he came to be in the custody of Victoria, her maternal kick in as she pulls the boy in for a motherly hug._

 _After being let go of, Nick faces Charlus and greets him with a formal bow. The rest of the members of upper society look on at what they perceive to be a sign of disrespect._

" _Lord Potter, I am honoured to meet you. I have read of your accomplishments during both Great Wars." Nick straightens up and looks directly into the eyes of one of the Lord before him. "I am truly grateful to have the experience of standing in the presence of one of the strangest mages in Britain."_

 _Charlus looks at the boy before and analysis him in a way only someone who has been through war can. He takes note of the way the boy doesn't stray his eyes away from him but twitches his body subtly in preparation to either fight or escape. He is eternally surprised by the amount of intelligence he can see lying behind the half lidded eyes._

" _Tell me boy, you seem to know the protocol when greeting a Lord and Lady, why do you then greet my wife before greeting myself?" Charlus asks in laced with curiosity, curiosity that only increases when he makes out the smirk that appears on Deucalion's face._

" _I snuck into Grandfather's office and stole his journals that held official reports on the Great Wars." Nick answers nonchalantly with a shrug of his tiny shoulders. Gasps ring out throughout the ballroom at the admission made by the young boy. "I wanted to know what the cause was for my family's decrease in numbers. One of the reports went into great detail about the 'Battle of the Somme', the very battle that gave you the name 'Grave Keeper'."_

" _Oh?" Charlus replies with an eyebrow raised in surprise. "That report told informed you to directly insult me in front of all these people?"_

 _The first sign of emotion flickers across the boy's face. Nick tilts his head to the side and looks at Charlus with confusion clear in his eyes._

" _Insult you? The report clearly states that you killed all opposition upon the field only after a stray spell hit your wife, taking her out of commission for a couple weeks." The room is silent as all occupants watch the interaction with rapt attention. "I greeted your wife before yourself because I know for a fact that if anyone were to disrespect or upset her you would kill them where they stood. Did I do something wrong?"_

 _Charlus looks at the young boy infront of him with astonishment in his eyes. To read, understand, and then still be able to make a judge of character the way this boy has… it was mind boggling to say the least. He catches the slightest of smirks appear on Deucalion's face. Before he can do anything else his wife bends down in front of the boy._

" _No, Nick. You have done nothing wrong. You just took my husband by surprise by how well you seem to know his character when it involves me." Dorea answers him with a warm smile. She can see the turmoil swirl around in his gaze. 'He truly is just a young child after all'._

" _She's right." Nick turns his head back towards Charlus. "You took me by surprise, boy. I am not mad. In fact, I find that you intrigue me to a great degree." Charlus holds out his hand to Nick. "Come. Tell me more about what you have learnt from your grandfather's study."_

* * *

Nick and Harry jump out of the pensieve and silently sit down in armchairs angled towards a roaring fire. Nick calmly took a glass that sat on a table between the two chairs and took a sip of pumpkin juice as he watched the emotions play across Harry's face. He grimaces as the tastes hits his mouth.

"Sammy," he calmly sits still until the elf appears beside him, "can you please change this to a cup of coffee? Thank you."

"Right away, Young Master."

Nick turned his attention back to Harry and found himself being stared at by a very confused young boy. With a sigh, he calmly leans back into his seat and shifts his gaze towards the fire. It has been four weeks since Nick and Alexis retrieved Harry from the Dursleys. They had no idea what became of them but by the shark like grin that appeared on the face of their family's lawyer was enough to let them know that it couldn't be good.

They spent the four weeks taking turns looking after Harry and teaching him everything they could about his family. Alexis forced Nick to go for a walk in the forest when Harry gave a detailed description of his treatment by the Dursleys. Neither Alexis nor Harry saw him again until the next morning after his training session with Mad-eye Moody.

"That was the first time I met your grandparents. Two weeks later I got news of their deaths. In a way, I guess they were lucky. They never had to bear witness to the deaths of your parents and they only had to live a week without the company of my own grandparents." Nick says in a quiet voice. "In that first week, I got to know them very well. I even started calling your grandmother 'Aunt Dorea. In the second week I think your grandfather knew that his time was coming to an end. He made all the same preparations as my own did in order to ensure the continuation of his House. When I leave in September, Alexis will begin your education into the duties of a Head and Heir of a Noble and Ancient House. Ah, thank you Sammy."

Harry sat quietly in his chair as he processed everything that was just said. Nick quietly takes a sip of coffee and hums in satisfaction. Both boys sit quietly, lost in his own thoughts for a few minutes.

"Why?" Harry questions in a timid voice. "Why do all this for me? We hardly know each other. I didn't even know you existed until a few weeks ago."

"You're family." Nick answers with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders. "If our parents had made it through the war then we would have grown up as brothers. Family is very important to both our Houses. None of this is out of some kind of obligation or ulterior motive. You are family. That's all there is too it."

* * *

"His mind broke after witnessing the murder of his parents." Alexis says as both herself and Harry lay down on a blanket and stare up into the sky, watching as Nick performs different acts of aerial brilliance. "It couldn't cope with what happened. Grandfather had to use an old family spell to ensure that he could function normally again. The price of the spell was that the mind had to age to its full maturity. He thinks faster and more clearly than most people his age but that doesn't mean he is a genius. He works extremely hard for all his knowledge. He has the mind of a man but the body of a young boy."

They watch as Nick angled the broom straight up before shooting off, both watch with rapt attention as the see Nick let go of the broom and spread his arms out wide. Harry lets out a scream of terror as he watches the young man he begins to see as his older brother plummet towards the ground, free-falling without a care in the world. Just as it seemed like Nick would paint the lawn red, his body suddenly snapped into action.

Harry watched in awe as Nick quickly grabbed hold of the handle before jumping up and placing his feet on the twigs of the broom. He watched in disbelief as Nick pushed off the twigs as hard as he could while letting go of the handle, causing the broom to loop around him. The timing couldn't be anymore perfect as just for the tiniest of moments, Nick was suspended in the air before landing once more on the broom and allowing the momentum to carry him away.

Harry sat in awe and disbelief at what he just witnessed while Alexis shook her head in exasperation.

"I swear, that idiot is going to kill himself one day." While Alexis went back to relaxing, Harry continues to watch Nick with rapt attention. "Flying is one of the only times he allows himself to let go of it all, to just have fun and not care about the consequences. Unfortunately, he came to love pushing himself past what his considered the norm when flying on a broom."

* * *

The roar of the fire drew all eyes currently in the office. This particular floo was rarely used by anyone not part of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, so for it to suddenly come alive at an unusual time was a cause for concern. The massive wolf that jumped out of the fireplace was an even bigger reason for concern.

However, it was the gruff voice that followed behind the wolf that put the most amount of fear in all the aurors in the office.

"Are you really going to just stand there like a bunch of fucking imbeciles while there is a potential threat in your office?" Mad-eye shouts at everyone. "You think just because you have a secured floo network no one will be able to sneak in here? CONSTANT VILGILINCE!"

The aurors cower away from the retired auror knowing full well that he could still outduel them all if he felt inclined to do so.

"Enough with the dramatics, Mad-eye." A voice sounds from next to the famed auror. "I have neither the time nor patience to deal with this nonsense." Nick walks away with Duke falling into step on his right, leaving a still fuming Mad-eye to continue his rant.

Nick makes his way over to the only door inside the massive office and without preamble opens it with force, casually leaning his head to the side in order to dodge the spell thrown his way. He calmly walks inside the office and takes a seat in the only available seat left. He crosses his left leg over his right and drapes an arm over the back of the chair as he finally looks at the other occupants in the room.

"Ah, good morning Minster, Head Auror Bones… Mr Malfoy." Nick greets with an innocent look upon his face. A look which is shown as an act by the presence of Duke sitting on his haunches right beside him. "Sorry I'm so late for this meeting but my tutor wouldn't allow me to leave morning classes until he was satisfied with my work."

"Meeting? I'm afraid you are mistaken, my boy. This-"

"I am not your boy, dear Minister." Nick cuts off Fudge with a casual look. "And if I am not mistaken this little get together is to talk about the financial budget of the DMLE, is it not?"

Amelia, Fudge, and Lucius look at Nick in surprise. Amelia had no idea that she would be receiving a visit from the Minister and Lucius this morning, while Fudge and Lucius had no idea how Nick could've possibly known about their plans for the day.

"Well… yes. We are here to discuss the too lager budget that the DMLE currently possesses." Lucius clarifies in a snide voice. "Something that is of no concern to a child such as yourself."

"But that's where you are wrong, Mr Malfoy. The safety of our community is of great importance to me as a 'child such as myself' and as a member of our Wizengamot." Nick responds in a bored tone as his eyes suddenly take on a dangerous glint. "While I start my first year at Hogwarts this coming year I would like to ensure that the DMLE are well equipped."

"Some would say that this department is over equipped."

"Oh? Those same 'some' wouldn't happen to be your close group of masked wearing friends, would they Mr Malfoy?"

Just as Lucius opens his mouth to refute what Nick said, Mad-eye makes his way into the office with a huff of annoyance.

"I taught you better than that Amelia! Those lot outside cannot possibly thought of as aurors! I caught more than a few shaking in their boots just from the mere sight of me!" Mad-eye shouts at the now chastised Head Auror.

"Well, the sight of your face is something that would frighten most people." Nicks says with a chuckle.

"You think this to be funny boy? Every single one of these scars has been-"

"- earned by chasing down scumbags that everyone else was too afraid to. Yes, I have heard this speech all before, you hobbling bag of spells. There is absolutely no need for you to repeat it to me again."

The other three occupants in of the office watch in astonishment as they witness Mad-eye get into a verbal argument with an 11-year-old.

"Enough!" screeches Amelia, bringing silence to the office at last. "I have no idea what you two are doing here," she points to Nick and Mad-eye, "but I am currently trying to save my Departments budget from being reduced to almost nothing!"

"But that's exactly what we are doing here, lass." Mad-eye says with a roll of his real eye as he keeps his magical one trained on the Minster and Lucius. "Laddie boy of here wants to provide you with a solution that might help all parties involved."

All eyes turn to Nick as he gets up and places a heavy book on Amelia's desk. The book magically opens itself to a specific page and Nick places his finger on one particular article.

"This right here is a book filled with all the laws the Wizengamot has ever passed. I, with the help of my solicitor, managed to find this little beauty of writing. To summarise, a member of the Wizengamot can make a donation of his choosing to any department in the Ministry without the worry of interference from the Wizengamot and/or the Minister of Magic. In other words, if I were to make a donation, nothing and no one would be able to legally take away that money from this department without facing time in Azkaban." Nick states in his signature bored tone, eyes locked onto those of Lucius Malfoy.

"Of course, there would obviously be conditions put in place to make sure that my money is spent wisely." Nick continues as he glances over at a shocked Amelia Bones. "You and I shall speak about that as soon as you are done with the Minister and Mr Malfoy."

Nick then makes his way out of the office with Duke following him. Mad-eye lets a bellow of a laugh before he trains both eyes on Lucius.

"I'd be very afraid of him if I were you Lucius." Mad-eye says with a vicious grin. "That boy is not afraid to stand against you and your faction. He has the power to do so and that's without any allies with him currently. I give you this one warning: run and hide. He has a vendetta against you lot that he plans to see through no matter what it takes."

Mad-eye walks out of the office, leaving a smiling Amelia, nervous Minister, and fuming Lord Malfoy.

* * *

 **So review and let me know what you think**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Nick was casually leaning against the wall of the foyer, absently flicking his wrist and messing with the wand holster on his right arm. He was once again dressed in a muggle suit tailored to his frame with a slim tie that matched his eyes perfectly. Using the little bit of time he had to himself he began to prepare himself mentally for the night ahead. It would be the first time that the House of Amarok made an appearance at a social gathering of the elites of Britain's magical society.

He turned his head towards the staircase as a pair of heel could be heard masking their way down towards the ground floor. He raised an eyebrow at the very form fitting dress his cousin chose to wear for the night. The black dress hugged all her curves in just the right way, showing off a figure that most veela would kill for. As she walked past him, he couldn't keep the smirk off his face as he saw the extremely low cut of the back. The entirety of her flawless back was on display for anyone who happened to look, stopping just a top her shapely rear.

"Impressing the boyfriend or fucking with all the traditional hags?" he questions as he goes back to flicking his wrist.

"Why can't it be both?" she questions back with a seductive grin. "I really don't need to dress this fancy to impress Adrian. Talking about my handsome boyfriend," Alexis says as she waves her wand to check the time, "we should really get going. Where's Harry?"

"Probably still in his room. I'll go get him while you take the time to prepare yourself."

Nick walks up the flight of stairs until he gets to the third floor of the mansion. He makes his way over to a door painted Gryffindor red and knocks on it before entering. He doesn't have to look far to see Harry standing in front of the mirror, struggling to do up his tie.

"You know you could've have asked for help instead of struggling up here all by yourself." Nick says as he makes his way over to Harry. He gently smacks Harry's hands away from the tie and does a good job of ignoring the flinch that accompanies the action. "You shouldn't be scared to ask for help, especially when it comes to family. We care about you Harry. Everyone in this family cares about you."

"But what if I do something to make you angry or disappointed?" Harry questions with his head down. "What if you won't want me anymore?"

Nick stays silent as he thinks of how best to answer. Eventually he decides to just be brutally honest. He gently lifts up Harry's chin and looks directly into his emerald green eyes.

"Then you make me angry or disappointed." He answers with a shrug of the shoulder. "That doesn't mean I'll ever stop loving you, Little Brother. Even if you were to grow up to be the next Dark Lord, I would never stop loving you. I would do my best to stop you, even if it meant killing you, but my love for you will never go away." Nick answers in a serious voice before turning around and making his way out of the room. "I want you to piss me off, to irritate me, to make me want to kill you in your sleep. That's what little brothers are supposed to do. You worry about being a kid, I'll worry about everything else."

* * *

Green flames erupt from the fireplace and with all the grace of royalty; Nick and Harry fall out to land in a heap of tangled limbs on the carpet.

"Please explain to me how the hell you are the most graceful person I have ever seen in the air yet you can never seem to floo travel like the rest of us mere mortals." An amused voice says from above the pair of boys. The young man before them looked to be around 18 or 19 and had startling grey eyes paired with black hair with strips of white in them. He also dressed in a muggle suit except he chose to withhold on the tie.

Nick pushes Harry off of him and climbs to his feet with all the indifference in the world.

"Shut up, you imbecile."

Nick and the young man stared each other down for a few seconds before both break out into boyish grins and give each other a manly hug.

"How have you been Adrian? Mr Tonks treating you okay at the firm?" Nick questions in a rare tone of happiness.

"Aye, he's working me to the ground but you know I wouldn't have it any other way. Thanks to you and that cousin of yours, we haven't had a break since you became Head." The now named Adrian responds. He catches a glimpse of black hair hiding behind Nick. "And the must be the famous younger brother I have been hearing so much about."

Harry shyly glances around Nick to look at Adrian. Nick gently grabs a hold of his shoulders and brings him forward.

"Harry, I would like you to meet a very dear friend of mine. This is Adrian. I have known him for years and he is Alexis' boyfriend. Adrian, meet the squirt."

Adrian crouches down in front of Harry and slowly lifts his hand up for a handshake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Harry." Harry shyly takes the offered hand and gives it a gentle shake before quickly letting go. Adrian only smiles at this, already knowing of his life with the Dursleys. "If you ever need anything and can't get a hold of Nick or Lexi, then you come and find me. I'll do my best to help you out."

Harry looks up at Nick only to receive a tiny nod of the head. He looks back at Adrian and gives him a shy but genuine smile. Adrian ruffles the kid's head before standing back up to address Nick, the deadly look in his eyes indication enough that the pleasantries are over.

"I need a favour." Adrian states in a serious voice. Nick looks at him for a second before composing his face to fall back into its usual bored gaze. Harry feels the air around them start to crackle from the waves of magical power being released by the two young men before him. "Customs forced me to invite those who we aren't on the best terms with. I don't trust them and I refuse to take risks with Harry and Alexis here, not to mention my family."

"I'll take care of it." Nick says before making his way over to a window, walking past Adrian. "None of them will touch this pack."

Harry feels sweat start to form all over his body as the pressure in the room continues to intensify. This was the first time he was seeing this side of his cousin and the stories told to him by Alexis and Mad-eye did Nick no justice. The very fact that Adrian was able to match magical strength with his cousin made Harry very happy that he wasn't one their bad list.

"Nick…" Both men pause, neither looking at each other nor saying a word.

"Aye… _I won't allow it to happen a second time_." The animalist growl that came from Nick was enough to scare Harry into shifting position so that Adrian was between him and Nick. If one were to look closely, they would have been able to see small wisps of white flame licking off of Nick's shoulders.

Nick opens a window and looks down towards to the ground before springing out of it. He lands gently on the ground before stalking off along the huge backyard and into the eerily still forest.

"Harry." Harry looks away from the window and into the eyes of Adrian. "No matter what happens tonight, stay close to Alexis and I, Nick, or my Aunt and Uncle who I'll introduce you to. Okay?"

Harry nods his head in a timid fashion, which causes Adrian to soften his gaze.

"Don't worry kid. Nothing will happen to you as long as we are around." Adrian says with a soft smile.

* * *

Nick walks between the trees of the forest until he is sure that he is out of sight of the mansion. He makes his way into a small clearing and stands in the middle of it. Nick closes his eyes as he slowly inhales and exhales a deep breath, letting g of the tight reign he holds over his magic.

Slowly, with each pulse of his magical core, he feels his senses become more alert. He sniffs his nose at all the new scents and twitches his ears at all the sounds he can now make out. The new sensations his body is able to receive is enough to almost overwhelm him but he gains control of it after a few minutes.

"Duke," he waits patiently as his familiar jumps out of his chest and looks around at his new surroundings, "call in the Predators." Duke's hackles rise for just a second before he gives off a deep growl that carries deep into the forest. Nick places his hands behind his back and closes his eyes.

Images of past flash behind his eyelids, causing his magic to run wild. He allows it to roam freely for a minute before he takes a hold of it and draws it within himself, concentrating all of it within his core before he starts circling it within his veins.

When he opens his eyes again, his golden eyes glow in the dim lighting provided by the full moon in the sky. The concentrated power radiating off of him letting all the animals in the forest know that a new predator prowls their home.

He focuses his gaze in front of him and finds himself surrounded by close to three-dozen enormous wolves, Duke being the biggest amongst them all.

"You have permission to enter the grounds. Roam around and familiarise yourself with the surroundings. Take note of the scents inside and out of the mansion. Esme will point out to you all who the targets are and who are meant to be protected above all else." Nick says in a commanding voice. "Kill anyone who threatens our pack."

The wolves growl in consent and silently stalk towards the mansion. Duke stays in the clearing with Nick, watching the strongest fighters of his pack move forwards to follow the command of their alpha.

" _I don't like this, Brother_." Duke says in deep voice. " _I feel him to be close by_."

"I know… that's why I had you bring the Predators here." Nick responds in a quiet voice. "As soon as you give the signal I'll have Adrian lock down the wards, so keep telepathic communications with Esme. It's the best plan of action we have right now." Nick begins to walk back towards the mansion but pauses when he reaches the edge of the clearing. "I'm tired of hiding. Tonight we'll send a message to the packs around the world."

* * *

Nick made his way back into the mansion through the window he jumped out of. He calmly straightened his suit jacket before making his way out of the room and into the foyer of the mansion. Before him was a set of lavishly decorated doors leading up to the ceiling.

"Ahem, I need assistance from a resident house-elf." Nick says in a quiet voice.

"How may Zippy be of service, Lord Amarok?"

Nick tilts his head to look on his left side and sees a house-elf with his head bowed in respect. He raises an eyebrow in intrigue at not having heard the elf appear next to him.

"Tell me, Zippy, can all elves appear when called without making a sound?" Nick questions curiously.

"Yes, my Lord. Most do not in order to let their masters know that we have arrived. However, if you wish to, you can command your elves to appear silently." The elf says with his head bowed.

"Thank you, Zippy." Nick turns his head back to the doors just in time to miss the look of amazement the elf sends his way. "I have one more thing to ask of you, Zippy. I know I am late but I would like if you could announce my arrival. I just need a minute to get myself ready though, so on my signal please open the doors and make the announcement."

"Zippy will do so, my Lord. The mansion's elves have been told by Master Adrian of the precautions you have taken to ensure the safety of our bonded family. We will do whatever you need us to do if it will protect our family."

Nick nods his head in acknowledgement. He closes his eyes and begins to take deep breaths. He slowly relinquishes the hold on his magical core and allows his magical power to slowly seep out his body, slowly flooding the area around himself before it flows to other areas in the mansion. He begins to hear the quieting of the ballroom before and allows a smirk to appear for just a second before he wipes it off his face. He nods his head in the direction he can feel Zippy to be. Just before the doors open he opens his eyes and sets his face into its usually mask.

"Now announcing the arrival of Lord Nicolai Amarok." Zippy announces to the occupants of the ballroom.

Nick casually walks into the room, inwardly grinning at the awed and shocked expressions on the faces of almost every adult present. He knew that all could feel his magical power just radiating off of him. He makes his way over to Adrian, who had his arm around Alexis' waist. He did his best to ignore the tiny smirk that Alexis had on her face at his display of power in favour of moving over to the couple standing close by.

"Lord Greengrass," he greets with a bow of his head, "I have heard nothing but raving reviews about you and your family. I must also commend you on having such loyal elves. One of them, Zippy if I recall correctly, even took me for a wonderful stroll through the backyard. I must say, you have a wide range of canines roaming around." Nick says to the confusion of everyone but Adrian and Lord Greengrass.

"Thank you, young man. Adrian actually spoke to me about them a few days ago. I'm glad you approve of them." Lord Greengrass puts his hand out for a shake. "Please, call me Cyrus."

"Nick." He says as he shakes the offered hand before turning his attention to Lady Greengrass.

Inwardly he was extremely grateful for his occlumency being up. Lady Greengrass amazed him with her beauty. Nick honestly couldn't say who was more beautiful between her and Alexis. Lady Greengrass had straightened her sun-gold hair until it reach her mid back with the ends curled upwards. Her light blue eyes were glowing with intrigue at Nick. Her champagne gold evening dress hugs her model like figure like a glove. Nick knew that if he had any less self-control he would have cast his gaze down to her impressive chest. He knew his self-control paid off when he received a tiny smile.

"Lady Greengrass," he gently takes her hand, " _Witch Weekly_ was certainly right when they named you this year's most beautiful witch. It is grossly unfair to compare most of the witches in here to you." Nick places a gentle kiss onto the back of her hand.

"Only most, Lord Amarok?" Lady Greengrass lifts an elegant eyebrow in amusement.

"I would say all but that beautiful creature currently being held by your nephew happens to be my only living relative. I know for a fact that she can still best me in a dual so I have would really like to not give her reason to hurt me." Nick responds with a dramatic sigh.

"What about the many reasons you give me on a daily basis?" Alexis questions with a snort.

"Dear cousin, that's just me fulfilling my role as your loveable baby cousin."

Nick sends a gentle smile towards Lady Greengrass as he hears her giggle at the interaction.

"Please call me Bethany, Nicki. I am your godmother after all." Bethany says as she wraps her arms around him in a warm hug.

"It has been awhile, dear Godmother." Nick responds as he returns the hug. "Now, can someone please tell me why this place is so quiet?" Nick says as he turns around to look at all the guest staring at his group.

"That's because you still haven't reigned in your power."

Nick turns around to find a younger carbon cope of Bethany make her way over to him with Harry walking next to her holding the hand of what must be a younger sister.

"Oh… might have forgotten about that." Nick says with a smile that fools no one. He slowly reigns in his power, allowing some of the members in the ballroom to breathe easily again. "Who might you be, little lioness?" The young girl sends a frosty scowl in his direction n which causes him to smirk at her mockingly. "Am I supposed to be scared of that cute little look you got going on?"

"I am Daphne Greengrass, Heir to the House of Greengrass. Who are you?" she responds in a icy tone, causing the adults around her to try and suppress their amusement at her attitude.

Nick ignores her completely and goes down on one knee in front of the younger girl.

"Hello there. My name is Nick. I'm Harry's older brother." He says as he dramatically kisses her hand. "Might I know the name of such a fair maiden and why she clings to my baby brother?"

"Astoria Greengrass." She says with a giggle. "Harry saved me from Malfoy and his friends when they said mean things to me and Tracy. Daphne likes Harry but doesn't want anyone to know."

"Astoria!" shouts a now red-faced Daphne.

Nick looks at Harry to see him shuffle around uncomfortably. He sends him a proud nod before look back at Astoria.

"Well Tori," Nick stage whispers, "by the way Harry is currently shuffling around on his feet, I think he might just like her back."

"We should make them boyfriend and girlfriend." Astoria says in the same voice, causing the adults to turn away in laughter as Daphne and Harry stutter out protests.

"Yes we should."

"You are fun. I like you."

"I like you too Tori."

"Will you two please stop?!" Daphne suddenly shouts out.

"But Daffy," Astoria says as she faces her sister with her hands on her hips, "we found a prince charming for you."

"Yeah _Daffy."_ Nick does his best to hold back his laughter. "Harry as your prince charming would be a fairy tale come true."

"I am afraid," a snide voice suddenly interrupts their fun, "that Heir Greengrass is soon to be betrothed to my son."

Nick's body stiffens up as he senses a vile build up of magic behind him. He smiles gently at Astoria and motions for Adrian to take Daphne, Harry, and Astoria away.

He straightens himself up and turns around to face the speaker of the voice, a tall blonde haired man.

"Mr Malfoy, we meet again I see." Nick spreads his hands out at the waist. "I'm afraid that I was unaware of the relationship between young Daphne here and your son. Bethany, Cyrus," he tilts his head to them without taking his eyes off of Malfoy, "were you aware of this contract by any chance?"

"No," Cyrus answers as he steps up beside Nick, "I had no idea of this fact since I have never intended to have my daughter into a contract of any kind."

"Well you should consider entering her into one with my son." Lucius says arrogantly. "An alliance between our families will go a long way in keeping both of our families in good graces."

"With who?" Alexis asks curiously.

"This does not concern you, _girl_." Lucius sneers.

"But it does." Says Adrian as he steps forward. "She is my girlfriend, soon to be my betrothed, so this little conversation does concern."

"I'd advise you to take this kind offer we have provided you with." A young man says as he steps up next to Lucius. "We wouldn't want the Greengrass family to associate with any… unworthy characters. This contract will ensure the safety of your family for generations to come."

"Felix Rosier." Nick announces as he narrows his gaze at the young man. "Graduated from Hogwarts two years prior and is currently travelling the globe on the duelling circuit."

"Oh? You know of me, Lord Amarok? I'm honoured." Rosier says with a mocking bow.

"Of course I have heard of you." Nick responds with a lack of interest. "You haven't won a single tournament in the time you have been travelling, bringing bad light to the capabilities of Magical Britain."

Rosier bristles at the insult and reaches for his wand. Magical power suddenly floods the area as everyone prepares for a fight. Nick, being the only one not to go for his wand, casually makes his way over to the window and moves his gaze along the treeline he can see in the distance.

"Lord Greengrass, do your wards stop the use of apparition and portkeys?" Nick questions with an innocent tilt of his head.

"Of course they do. These wards have been up for centuries. They have survived countless of battles."

"So, hypothetically speaking of course, if a fight were to break out, where would one go in order to get off of Greengrass grounds?"

"Since the floo networks are lock down until I say so, you would have to make it past the ward boundaries."

"And where might those boundaries be, Uncle?" Adrian questions as he catches on to what Nick is doing.

"In the forest."

"You mean the forest that is currently home to a pack of magical wolves?" Nick turns around with a raised eyebrow.

Lucius cautiously makes his way over to window and takes a look outside. His pale complexation loses even more colour at the sight before him.

"I would suggest, Mr Malfoy, that you and your associates stand down. We wouldn't want you and your _worthy_ companions to come under any misfortune." Nick says as he gazes back outside. "This is, of course, all hypothetical."

Lucius looks around himself to find that most of the guests had their wands pointed at either him or his allies. He knew coming into this night that it would have been a tough job of getting Greengrass to sign a contract but he never expected the new Head of Amarok to have such a close tie with a family. He deftly put his wand away and motioned for his allies to do the same.

"It seems that we have outstayed our welcome." Lucius says in a diplomatic voice. "Lord Greengrass, if you would be so kind as to open up the floo network so that we may take our leave?"

"I hope you understand that I would have to decline that request given the current circumstance of this night."

"You expect us to walk through that forest where those beasts can attack us at a moments notice?" Nott Senior exclaims from the crowd.

"Yes." Everyone turned their eyes towards Nick, who was still gazing out of the window with his back to them all. "You people have been left unchecked for too long, Mr Malfoy. It is past time that someone showed you that your actions have consequences."

"Is that person supposed to be you, boy?" Rosier spits out.

"Might as well be since no one else is stepping up. I am not Dumbledore. You have used up your first chance. You get no second. The wolves will not attack you as long as you don't attack them."

Lucius, Rosier and their allies cautiously make their way out of the mansion and into the woods, the wolves following their every movement.

Cyrus steps up to stand beside Nick as they both watch the movements going on outside.

"You do realise that you have just painted the biggest target on your back, don't you?"

"Aye, I was hoping for that. Now when I go to Hogwarts I'll have all the attention of the junior Death Eaters on me."

"You actually want that?"

"Of course." Nick says with a vicious grin. "Why talk them into moving this society forward? That hasn't worked for Dumbledore. I'll let me actions do the talking for me as I take down any who step up to challenge me."

* * *

 **next chapter he'll be going to Hogwarts. read and review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"You are going to have to set up a new perimeter once we get to Hogwarts." Nick says to Duke as he continues to pack his trunk. "The Acromantula colony is close by so you'll mostly be in their territory when you go out for a run or to hunt."

It was a week before Nick had to leave for Hogwarts. Mad-eye had given him this time off to spend time with Alexis and Harry, as well as to sort out any business that needed to be done.

" _Your plan concerning your first year is entirely idiotic and insane_." Duke responds as he watches Nick continuously throw items into his trunk. " _It goes against our very nature and you know it_."

"You have made your point very clear the past few dozen time we have had this conversation. I only have physical ways of fighting. I don't know any spells that can-"

" _And whose fault is that?! You had a perfectly good teacher in Mad-eye that you could have learnt from. If you had then you wouldn't be going to this school so unpre-_ "

"But then I would just have to force myself to unlearn everything Mad-eye taught me! If all goes according to plan then I'll be able to evolve my combat style in such a way that Mad-eye could never even dream of in his prime! This will give us a huge advantage on and off the battlefield."

" _You'll be defenceless for at least a few months. What if you need to fight your way out of something? Are you going to paintball them to death?"_

"Then I'll fight my way out." Nick says with a shrug of his shoulders. "We can't be thinking short term here, brother. This will become a part of our family's magic-"

"Nicolai!"

Alexis' panicked shout quickly drove all thoughts of the current conversation out of their heads. Nick threw the door open and raced down stairs, jumping over the railings to cut down on time. Nick lands on the ground floor and rolls to lessen the impact on his legs. He comes up with both wands in hand, looking around for what might have caused Alexis to shout like that.

He finally looks at his cousin to see her holding a piece of parchment and tears streaming down her cheeks. He slowly makes his way over to her and gently takes the parchment out of her hands before looking at its contents.

Alexis knew the exact moment he figured out what was written on the parchment by the stiffening of his entire body. The very air around him seemed to go still for just a single moment before his magic erupted out from him. Nick's magic was so out of control that Duke and a few wolves jumped into the mansion through some of the open windows and circled him menacingly. Duke himself was standing directly in front of her. That alone made her realise just how angry Nick currently was.

Slowly, agonisingly slow, Nick gained control over his magic. However, this just made Alexis fear him even more than before. He wasn't trying to bring his magic back into his body. He was concentrating it.

Sharpening it.

Focusing it.

Giving it a target.

Nick's magic now surrounded his body like a second skin. Hugging his body tighter than any piece of clothing ever could. Small silver flames ran up and down his body, showing just how much magic he was producing.

"I thought it was supposed to be just a normal check up." Nick's rage filled voice caused Alexis to step back while Duke crouched down, hackles rose in warning.

"It was until the healers got to his scar on his forehead."

Nick glanced once more at the parchment. Alexis could see his mind working even in its rage filled state.

"Duke, take as many of the Predators as you can. Guard Harry. No one is to touch him or cast a spell on him without my say so. By now the other Goblins have gotten word of this. Some will send their clan members to kill him. Take down anyone who attempts to harm him." Duke raises his head to the ceiling and let's loose a deafening howl before jumping into a shadow, the rest of the wolves following him. "Alexis send a Patronus to Ted, Adrian, Cyrus, Amelia, Mad-eye, and Ragnar. I don't care where they are or what they are doing. Just get them there."

Nick turns around and makes his way up the stairs.

"Oh and Alexis," he pauses at the top of the first flight of stairs, "tell Uncle Ivan that if any clan is successful in harming a single hair on that boy's body, they should sort out their affairs before meeting me in the arena."

Alexis gulps as she nods her head. This was the first time she caught a glimpse of the man Nick would grow up to be. Gone was the boy that thought things through and looked at every angle of a situation. Before her was a powerful mage who would go to any lengths in order to achieve his goals. In her mind's eye she could just about see an older version of Nick overlap his current self.

"God, help us all if he were to ever turn bad."

* * *

"Director Ivan, I demand you let our warriors in to deal with that abomination! This goes against _nature itself_!"

"I can not do that until we know for sure what we are dealing with! Even then, you would risk our relationship with our wealthiest client by rushing into this? Young Harry only shows signs of being a horcrux. However there are a few peculiarities that just don't add up!"

The assembled group watched on as Ivan and Ragnar did their best to keep the Goblin Clans at bay. Alexis had managed to get everyone together and explained the situation to him. Similar to what happened to Nick, their shock and disgust quickly turned to rage and anger at the monster who did this.

Duke and his pack were standing guard around Harry's bed, ensuring that no one got close to their young charge. Already a few goblins had tried to attack Harry only for them to be met with the ferocity of a wolf pack protecting its young.

"Where is the lad?" grumbled Mad-eye. "It doesn't look like those two will be able to hold off that horde for much longer."

"He disappeared into the mansion. I don't know where he went." Alexis answers in a quiet voice as Adrian was holding her up.

The group suddenly turned their collective attention to the entrance of the large medical room. A group of goblin warriors managed to make it past Ivan's guard and charged into the room. The group quickly took out their wands and prepared to fight the goblins off. The wolves around Harry's bed all crouched down, ready to leap at any who made it past the wizards.

Duke leaps between the two groups and howls, silver markings appearing all over his body. Nick suddenly jumps out of Duke's shadow and lands in a crouch in front of the goblins. His eyes glint for a single moment before he twists his body and violently drives his fist into the stomach of the nearest goblin warrior. The force of the blow is so much that the warrior is lifted off his feet, bile and blood spurting from his mouth.

Before the goblin lands back on the ground Nick quickly closes his hand around its throat and holds the now limp goblin up in the air. Everyone freezes in surprise at the sudden turn of events. The goblins step back in fear at such a display of power while the wizards look at Nick in a new light.

"For those Goblins who are Heads of their Clans," Nick says in a growl, "if you do not pull your warriors back this instant, I will not restrain myself from killing any of you who step into this room."

One goblin, dressed in ceremonial amour, steps forward ahead of the rest.

"We do not listen to you, _wizard_! You are on Goblin Nation grounds! You have no say here!"

"Then you die first." Nick says as if it's the most natural thing in the world.

He explodes forward, covering the distance between himself and the goblin before anyone else can react. He swings his left fist into the body of the goblin, causing its face to lean forward in agony. Nick quickly grabs the back of the goblins head and drives his knee into its face. Blood spurts over the white floor as Nick continuously dives his knee into the face of the goblin. Everyone watching this happen, including some of the wolves, watch this brutal beating take place. Nick finally releases his hold on the goblin when he is sure it won't get up ever again.

Nick leans down and grabs the back of the goblin's armour. He drags the goblin across the white floor of the medical room, leaving behind a trail of blood. He stops in front of Ivan and lets go of the goblin.

"I don't have time for this, Uncle Ivan. I need your best spell casters here right now. I'll pay triple the normal asking price." Nick says as he looks Ivan in directly in the eyes. "By Goblin Law, which I fall under since I am seen as family by The Director of Gringotts, I am well within my rights to protect me and mine on goblin grounds. I gave plenty of warning before I took action. Any goblin who seeks retribution for my actions here today has until the end of August to challenge me."

Nick turns his back on the stunned goblins and makes his way over to the group of wizards and witches. He ignores the looks given to him, deciding to dealing with it all at a later date. He simply didn't care at the moment.

"I'm about to divulge Family Magic. I want you all to swear on your life and magic that nothing of what I say will be passed on to anyone outside of this room without my express permission."

The others give their oaths causing the wolves to make room for them around Harry's bed. Nick takes out a decorated book and opens it up before letting go and watching as it floats over Harry.

"This is the Amarok Grimoire. It contains all the magic that only a member with of my House can cast or use. Along with that, this book contains information about some of the most obscure magic around the world." Nick says as he crosses his arms as the spellcasters he asked for walked into the room. " Ragnar, please explain to everyone what a horcrux is while I tell the spellcasters about the situation."

"I really don't get paid enough to deal with this shit." Muttered the goblin among the group. It was then that most of those there took better note of him. This goblin was taller and much leaner than every other goblin they had seen before. "For those of you who don't know, I'm Ragnar, son of Ivan, blood brother of Nicolai, and Head of the Information Sector of Gringotts." He looks around at them all before letting out a deep sigh as he rubs a hand down his suddenly tired face.

"I'm going to assume that not all of you know what a _horcrux_ is." He states more than questions. "A _horcrux_ , in simple terms, is a method used by only those with the darkest of hearts to reach a form of immortality. They do this by splitting their soul into equal pieces and imbuing a one of the pieces into a object of their choosing."

"That's goes against nature itself!" gasps a now pale Amelia.

"There's more to it than that, isn't there?" Mad-eye questions in a gruff voice.

"Aye, there is." Ragnar asnwers. "Its not so much the outcome that is a cause for concern, even though it is quite foul, it is the method used to achieve such a thing that is the most disgusting thing about all of this." Ragnar crosses his arms in an attempt to keep hold of the anger bubbling up inside of him. "There are steps that need to be taken to ensure that the ritual works. However, it is the final step that is the most shocking. In order to split apart the soul, one would have to first kill someone is close proximity."

Gasps are heard throughout the room at this revelation. Those who knew about this information beforehand look away in disgust, while those who are just now finding out do their best to contain the contents of their stomachs.

"Are you telling me that," Ted Tonks speaks up in a shaky voice, "that _monster_ put a piece of his soul into Harry?"

"That's exactly what I'm telling you." Raganr says with a resolute nod of the head. "Although, we believe that it was not what he had planned. After Nicolai and myself went over the reports of that night, what little we could find, we came to the conclusion that Voldemort," he completely ignores the grimaces, "had already prepared himself for the ritual. By where Lily Potter's body was said to be found, we believe that she was the kill that completed the ritual. Whatever happened after that must have caused the soul piece of Voldemort to attach itself to the nearest living thing."

"The young lad in the crib." Mad-eye says. He himself spent days going over all of the reports, leading him to know almost every single word off by heart. "Why do you believe that the young lass was killed before the attempt of the lad?"

"Due to the fact that Harry is still alive." Ragnar says with certainty. "The ritual might have been completed when Voldemort killed James but in this matter it is irrelevant. We believe that it was Lily's death that was the trigger because she was closest to Harry at the time."

Everyone tries to wrap their heads around what they just found out. Each lost in their own thoughts to try and continue questioning further into the matter.

"So how do we destroy the thing?" Cyrus Greengrass asks with a voice filled with determination.

"You don't."

All eyes turn to the approaching form of Nick. They could all tell that he was still very close to losing control of his anger.

"Why not?" an incredulous Alexis shouts out. "You would have us leave that horcrux in Harry?"

"Its not horcrux!" snaps Nick. "It is something so much more dangerous than you could possibly imagine."

Nick walks over to one of the few charmed windows in the room. His gaze lands on the calm swell of waves washing across the shore of a beautifully white-sanded beach.

Alexis gasps in shock as she switches her gaze from Nick to the charmed window, gaining the attention of those around her. She takes a timid step forward and calls out in a cautious voice.

"Nicolai," the use of the full name enough to let Adrian know that something was not right here, "you cannot do anything rash. Remember your training. Do not let your instincts takeover."

"But they haven't, dear cousin." Nick says in a soft voice. "This is one of those rare moments when my entire being agrees with what I am planning. It all makes sense. To think," Nick's voice gains a tinge of bloodlust, "that someone would go so far in order to gain power. Granted, he probably has no idea what it is he has done."

Nick raises both his hands to look at them. Everyone can see the slight tremor in them.

"I can barely contain myself really." Nick says with an astonished laugh, worrying those in the room. "To think I would have the chance to go up against someone with that level of power. To think there was someone out there whose power could be compared to those who fought all those decades ago."

"What is going on with the lad?"

"Its his wolf side taking over." Adrian answers in a resigned tone. "Alexis once told me that their family has a two sides to them: the human side and the wolf side. The two are in constant clash with each other. The wolf side tends to think less and act almost entirely on its instincts. From what I can see right now, Nick's wolf side craves a battle with Voldemort."

"What?!"

"Why?!"

"That's prosperous!"

"Its really not." Says Mad-eye. "From what I have observed of the young lad, it all makes sense. The more I pushed him during our training sessions, the more he responded. His family is a family of warriors. The harder the battle the more they want to fight it. They _crave_ that thrill."

"Mad-eye's right. It is something that is ingrained into them. They live for the battlefield. It is the very reason why his family was so feared during wartimes. Power, speed, technique, and intelligence; even just one of those would be a major advantage during a fight. The Amarok Family have all four of them in spades."

"Oh we have so much more than that, Adrian." Nick says as he walks over. "That's a story for another day though. Back to the main issue at hand, what is inside of Harry's scar is not a horcrux," he says as he points a finger at Harry's prone form, "it's a _anima geminae._ "

" _No!_ " Alexis shouts in fear. "No, its not… it _can't_ be! Nick, it can't be!"

Everyone looks at Nick to see him barely holding himself together. Blood slowly dripped onto the white tiled floor from his clenched fists.

"What is that?" Bethany asks in a frightful voice.

"The completed version of the _horcrux_." Nick says in a rage-laced voice. "My ancestor believed that the best way to combat dark magic was to understand it. He found Herpo the Foul and managed to learn that the ritual for making a horcrux was incomplete. Something was missing it was only after a decade of research and trying out different arithmancy formulas that he managed to complete the ritual."

" _Amortentia_." Alexis says with disgust surprising those around her. "A child born from a couple where one partner has no attraction to the other results in said child barely unable to ever love another. The amortentia potion affects the child on a genetic level. This change is the missing piece of the ritual."

"So, we are looking for a male that was conceived with one parent under the influence of amortentia." Ragnar says as he takes out a little note-book. "That will narrow down my search a bit. So far I don't really have anything concrete to go on."

"But how is a _anima geminae_ more dangerous than a _horcrux?"_ questions Mad-eye.

"The one big difference between the two is that a _anima geminae_ increases the capacity of the user by a quarter each time one is created. It holds a quarter of the users power until its destruction." Says Nick.

"So what you are saying is that if we destroy any of these _abominations,_ the magic that they hold will just go back to him?"

"Yes, but not in the way you might think. You see, when it separates itself from the main source, which in this case would be Voldemort's magical core, it becomes completely self-sufficient. Its basically a moveable magical core. When its destroyed, the power is then added to the original source." Nick says as he reads passages from the book floating above Harry.

"To put it simply," Alexis continues in a quiet voice, "besides the power increase received from completing the ritual, the user will get back the quarter of his magical core that was used to create the _anima geminae._ "

"So we are dealing with a dark wizard who has accidently found a way to increase his magical power." Nick says. "We cannot destroy any of it because then he'll just get more powerful as well as let him know that we have found out about his artefacts. The only way to kill him would be to destroy all of it, giving him all that increase in power, and then killing him."

"You speak as if he made more than one."

"Seven, I think. Seven is the max number he would have been allowed to make since anymore would have torn his soul apart."

"Back to the matter at hand, how do you destroy the one inside Harry without killing Harry?" questions Bethany.

"We extract it from him and put it into another object." Nick indicates to the spellcasters taking out a smokey substance from Harry's forehead and putting it into a jar. "I'll lock that up until we have gathered the other six."

"Do you want me looking for the rest of it?" Ragnars asks as he makes his way towards the door.

"No, just focus on finding out more background information on Voldemort for now. We can't really do much of anything until we know who it is that we are dealing with." Nick says as he closes the grimoire and takes the jar. He looks at those still standing around Harry's bed. "What the rest of us can do is increase the quality of our forces while at the same time decreasing the quality of Voldemort's."

* * *

"Do you have to go for so long?" Harry asks with his head down.

The Greengrass family came along with Alexis and Harry to see off Nick. Families gave them a wide berth due to the two wolves prowling around the group. Astoria was happily waving at giggling at everyone from on top of Esme.

"I'll be back for the December holidays, Squirt." Nick says with a roll of his eyes. "Besides, you should be worrying about what Alexis and Aunt Bethany are going to put you through with all that high society bullshit lessons."

Nick's head snaps forward from the smack of Bethany's hand.

"Do watch your language, Nicki." Bethany says with a sickly sweet smile. "Or do you want to be joining Harry in those lessons?"

"Yeah, no thanks." Nick says as he rubs the back of his head. He steps up to Bethany and gives her a tight hug. "Please do look after him."

He steps up to Cyrus and shakes his hand before turning his attention to Daphne and Harry. Both kids look at him warily after the week of teasing they received for Nick and Tori.

"Now, my little lioness, don't go chasing away all the pretty little girls trying to get the attention of my little brother." Nick says much to the embarrassment of both kids. "And Harry, make sure you behave like a gentleman in public. Girls like that sort of stuff."

Esme brings Tori over to say goodbye. Nick picks her up and gives her a hug and a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

"Be a good girl for me Tori and make sure to tease those two as much as possible."

Tori doesn't reply verbally. She tightens her arms around Nick's neck awhile she silently sobs. Bethany comes over to gently take her off Nick's hands.

"Make our family proud, dear brother." Alexis says as she wraps her arms around Nick.

"Always, sister mine." Nick responds.

The last image of Nick they see is of him walking onto the train with his trunk floating behind him.

"They all better watch out." Adrian says. "Now that he is in the spotlight, he has nothing chaining him down anymore. He'll tear down everyone who stands in his way."

* * *

 **so there's the next chapter. let me know what you think. no, this will not be a harem story.**


End file.
